vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Temple of Whispers
With the gods on the verge of war in the planes and the mortal realms slowly spiraling into chaos. Bullock and Arkondon have made a choice. With their planar guardians will they be able to keep their Neutrality, when the impact of it will affect the gods reactions and the realms fate? Adventure The party uses obscure knowledge to begin their search, they head to the Death's Head Cravass. The cravass was created as the earth was ripped asunder when the god that was died. The party discovers that magic is quickly leached from items and spells are slowly consumed. Divine magic has a greater toll and is consumed at a staggering rate. The party uncovers past adventurers that have perished. finally reaching the bottom they treck east. After several hours the party marches and comes across Tormus, Sasha, and many greater devils. Tormus is casting powerful epic spells attemting to break some seals. The party gets the surprise and takes out several devils quickly. But Tormus is able to break the final seal and gets a head start as the party finishes off the devils. Bullock and his protector take Sasha prisoner. Jak chases the wizard and finds the wizard raiding an ancient vault of tomes and spell books. Once the party arrives Bullock charges the mage without regard to the magic wards.... Then there is a flash! Bullock, arkondon and D'Ashriel fight Tormus while Jia'Fal and Jak search the temple. Upon entering the temple Jai' Fal and Jak start hearing whispers coming from the north. They turn to their companions, to see if they heard them as well, but their companions are too distracted by the fight with Tormus. Both Jak and Jai' Fal set out to investigate and come upon a room with a staircase. Suddenly memories come rushing back to Jai' Fal and he knows where the staircase leads to but also what it is, a stairway to other dimesions. He relates this to Jak who had become curious about it and was starting to investigate it more closely. They leave the room and proceed further along the corridor, hearing sounds of the battle still echoing and Arkcondon calling out to Azeron. The farther they proceed along the corridor the more the whispers intesifiy and suddenly "Jai' Fal" can be heard by both adventurer's as they enter a room with multiple stone statues in it. Glancing around the room both Jak and Jai' Fal see an alter that is so dark and forboeding that it seems to be made out of the darkness of night itself. Upon looking at the alter Jai' Fal knows that adding blood to the basin on top will activate the alter but to what end. While contemplating this Jai' Fal sees a monstrous figure behind the alter and heads towards it. Jak, curious on what his companion had seen, follows him and both are awestruck at what they discover, a statue of The God That Was. Sounds of the battle can still be heard as Tormus casts a spell and Bullock bellows in pain as the spell is released. Reaching out to touch the statue of his master Jai' Fal gets a sense of something important and upon contact memories come rushing back to him and the voice of his master gives him a command, "Jai' Fal break the seal." Not knowing what to do Jai' Fal scans the room and his eyes settle on the alter. Jak, seeing his look of puzzlement, asks Jai' Fal what is going on? Upon hearing Jak's voice Jai' Fal seems to snap back to reality and relates what happened to Jak. Then calling upon a knowledge that only the gods should know they take a chance of insanity to figure out what they are supposed to do with the alter. Drawing his scythe Jai' Fal makes a gash in his arm and lets the blood drain into the basin on top of the alter. Jak takes one of his daggers and at the same time as Jai' Fal he makes a cut in his arm and drains blood into the basin. After what seems like hours but has only been minutes pass by there is a fiery glow eminating from the statue of The God That Was's eyes and the presence of the God That IS is felt through out the entire temple. Falling down in worship of the presence of the diety that is before them Jai' Fal and Jak praise the God That IS for an hour before the effect of his presence wears off. Then seeking more of a connection to his master Jai' Fal reaches up and touches the statue once more. Jak seeing his companion doing this is over come by curiosity and touches the statue as well. Their minds flash back to the war between the gods and the lords of chaos where the lords of chaos were subjected to the word of law and the gods were unable to win. Thus became the never ending struggle between law and chaos. They pull their hands away from the statue in awe of what they had seen and Jak realises that he is no longer chaotic and that anyone who touches the statue will become lawful. Hearing a sound Jak and Jai' Fal whirl around to see their companions enter the room. Reaching for their blood stones, that were created from adding their blood to the alter, Jai' Fal and Jak explain what happened to their compainions and tell them about the blood stones and their purpose. The bloodstones are used to reanimate the stone statues that are placed around the room. Arkcondon and D'Ashriel add their blood to the basin on the alter but Bullock refuses for reasons known only to him and his lack of trust in the gods. Deciding to reanimate two of the statues the party places the four blood orbs in the statue of the cleric of the god that was and the blackguard of the god that was. Upon reanimation the cleric and the blackguard inform the party that their master has bidden them to follow and serve the group as long as the group serves him and his will. Jak, in a suprising decision, swears himself to the god that is and worships the lawful diety. Then suddenly, as if a bell was tolled, every being in the temple realizes that the god that was/is is law. There is no good, no evil, there is only law. Turning to the cleric the party asks if she could ask for a miracle to be granted so that they would be within 10 feet of a shard of the weapon of the god that was. There is a flash and suddenly the whole party is standing in a portion of the crevace. After a few failed attempts to find the piece of the weapon with detect magic Jak drops to his knees and asks the god that is to reveal where the portion of his weapon is and the means to get to it. A raidence is felt coming from under ground and a shovel appears next to Jak. After digging up the piece Jai' Fal takes the shard and puts it in his bag and the cleric takes the party back to the temple. The party searches the rest of the rooms in the temple and discover a sword of blood and bone and some gauntlets of irredeemable evil. They set out to find the rest of the shards of the weapon of the god that was... XP 255,000xp Roll playing 155,000xp Combat w/ devils 210,000xp entering the tomb 1,000,000 xp for awakening the GTW. 400,000xp creating 4 orbs of blood 300,000xp combat with Tormus 2,000,000xp for locating the fist shard of the all fathers artifact. 500,000xp to Jia'Fal for typing episode 2 adventure Treasure Adamantite long Sword +10 with Adamant Law The wwilder of the sword is constantly sheathed in a shield of law effect. It bestows 1d4 negative level on any chaotic creature that holds it. The negative levels remains as long as the wielder holds it and disappears when the weapon is removed. This negative level never results in actual level loss, but it cannot be overcome in any way (including restoration spells) while the sword is carried. 300,000gp artifact pices attained 5" segment: Any 9th level spell 2/day Category:Adventures